Marked
by wanchingtang
Summary: Why would I spoil any of the story though a summary? (Female Hiccup/Male Toothless [eventually]) Toothcup No other gender shifts.
1. Ch1 Berk and its Hiccup

AN: I hope that all of you like this better version of Marked. Looking back on what I just sorta abandoned and how poor it was kinda bugged me. Now I doubt that I improved much. I haven't really been writing at all really, yet I hope that you enjoy this first chapter either way.

* * *

Ch. 1 Berk and its Hiccup

Berk, the village of vikings located twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death sitting on the meridian of misery. The village is dirty and has been upon the same island for seven generations and yet every single building is new. The reason for that being? Dragons. Dragons can be found in high numbers in this part of the world and Berk being one of those villages that tend to get raided a lot more than the others. Though the Hooligan tribe that lives on Berk tends to be the most stubborn of all the vikings tribes and to this very day still fight against those dragons as they defend their home.  
Our story starts with a fifteen year old girl by the name of Hiccup. Why would you name your child something like that? Well apparently it has something to do with scaring away Gnomes and Trolls according to the all parents anyway. Hiccup currently is running about the village during the current raid upon it. Adult vikings constantly yelling at the younger one to get inside as she runs about the village. In her hurry though Hiccup wasn't really paying attention to much and was lucky that another Viking swiftly grabbed her off her feet and pulled her aside as a dragon swoops by spitting fire where she previously stood. The male Viking seems slightly stunned and stutters over his words for a second before finally shoving the young teen with the orders to get inside. This viking is known as Stoick the Vast and happens to be Chief of the Hooligan tribe. Stoick being a near perfect image of what a Viking was and could be. He also happens to be Hiccup's father. Said father watches his daughter run off before turning back to the raid and asking another Viking the situation and what dragons have they seen so far.

Hiccup continues along now half following her father's orders. The young teen swiftly making it to the forge to assist her mentor Gobber. As Hiccup walks inside the older Viking with a peg leg and interchangeable hands already starts playful banter with his apprentice.

"Oh, nice of ye to join the party! I thought you had been carried off." Hiccup smirks as she shifts about the forge getting ready to assist and get to work as she playfully challenges back.  
"Who me? Nah, come on. I'm waaaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all…" She gestures to herself. "...This." Gobber immediately counters with his own verbal jab back.  
"Oh, they'd need a toothpick don't they?" The two then stop their banter for the time being and work on fixing up weapons so that the vikings could get back to fighting. After doing this for a little while Hiccup goes back to the window to grab more weapons just as an older Viking yells about a fire. The other teens of the village running to respond with a large water barrel on wheels filled with water and attempting to put out one of the many fires. There's Fishlegs, Snotlout who happens to be Hiccup's cousin, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and finally Astrid. Hiccup watches them for a moment before getting back to work, as cool as their job was she couldn't stop at doing hers either, the vikings in the village needed their weapons. Though the blacksmith's apprentice did wish that working at the forge would help her make her mark. For as much work as she did it seemed that she still didn't fit in and somehow always manages to mess something major up. It seemed that the only way to really get noticed in the village was if you managed to kill a dragon. Something that Hiccup personally didn't want to do. Now she wasn't a pacifist but killing another living thing despite how much of a 'beast' they may be was something that didn't sit well with her. Apparently something she takes from her mother's side. Even with Hiccup's mother being killed by a dragon. She still remembers the nights when she would stumble across her father crying by the fireplace in her home and every time he'd talk about how Hiccup's mother was the only one for him. Yet she still couldn't bring herself to kill them in return, the young teen not having the heart for it.

While working the young teen suddenly had a burst of inspiration and leaves her work for a moment to wander on over to a invention she's been working on. Now personally Viking weapons were too heavy for Hiccup. The swords, axes, and hammers to big for her to properly swing. She couldn't even throw the bolas properly, which is why she invented this new machine. A bola launcher… well it was going to be it still had a few kinks to work out. As Hiccup wanders on over and touches the machine it would suddenly open up and rapidly fire a bola off out of the window of the shop and smack a viking in the face.  
"S-sorry about that! M-mild calibration issue…" She glances back to the machine but Gobber waddles on over.  
"Now this right here is why you keep getting into trouble." Hiccup would stutter a bit trying to counter back but Gobber continues. "No, look Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons and defend the village, you need to stop…" Gobber suddenly makes a few gestures. "... being all this." The young teen found this to be quite offensive.

"But you just gestured to all of me." Gobber immediately and firmly pokes her in the shoulder.

"Yes, that's it stop being all of you!" Hiccup does her best to take it in stride and try to joke about it.

"Ohhh boy. You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much… raw… vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" Gobber just deadpans and turns around to grab a sword and places it in Hiccups arms.  
"I'll take my chances… sword sharpen now." Hiccup frowns and swiftly gets to work on sharpening the weapon and placing it back on the useable rack before returning to her invention to work on it. This continues for a little bit before Hiccup's attention is drawn outside by someone yelling out.  
"Night Fury! Get down!" Now Night Furies where the most rare dragons. No one has ever killed a Night Fury… so capturing one alive would certainly give a really positive boost to the teen's reputation. The inventor would go back to her invention for a bit before getting back to work, though Gobber quickly calls out something and lets out a battle cry as he joins the rest in defending the village. Hiccup glances around the forge and sighs before packing up her bola launcher now with a loaded shot, and swiftly rolls it out the forge to a spot she knew would be good to try and shoot with it. Sure she was abandoning her job but she couldn't do most of the heavy work without Gobber's help anyway.

It took a few minutes of sitting around and watching the sky but after a bit Hiccup did notice something flying about in the darkness The stars being hidden by a figure helping Hiccup locate the dragon. The inventor would ready the bola launcher and follow ahead of the dragon as it flies… waiting and waiting till finally the time was right. It came down to blow up one of the catapults and was open and close enough to be shot if her math was correct. So fire she did, the recoil knocking her off the launcher and leaving the girl to watch as a figure in the dark cries out and falls down to another part of the Island. The teen couldn't help but let out a cry of victory.

"Oh… I hit it! YES I hit it!" She turns around. "Did anybody see that?!" A loud crunch causes her to turn back around. A large Monstrous Nightmare having smashed the bola launcher and sniffing at the teen. "Except for you…" She would then cry out in terror and swiftly run off with the dragon right on her heels. Thankfully with her slim form the teen was quite swift on her feet, the speed helping her dodge out of the way when that dragon takes chomps at her with his jaws. The teen managing to duck out of the way when it attempts to spew fire at her as well. The female viking swiftly moves to hide behind one of the large torch holders that help light up the sky at night. The Nightmare spitting its fire upon it and melting the metal and wood. However before it could do anymore damage or attack Hiccup, Stoick appears and starts to fight with the dragon for a bit and it flies off. The dragon having run out of flames to spew out.  
Of course as Hiccup's luck would have it though the large torch would suddenly fall over and start to roll downhill destroying some of the village. The young teen would cringe a tad bit and sorta shuffle there in place.

"S-sorry… dad." She didn't really have anything else she could say and knowing how her dad was she just accepted the lecture that was soon to come as everyone watched the dragons fly off the raid being over. Hiccup was soon grabbed by her father was was being dragged off as he started the expected lecture on and on about how she never properly follows orders and that every time she goes outside some sort of disaster falls upon the village. Well at least he didn't hit her this time around… though that was probably because they were out in public. Hiccup is soon left with Gobber and the two return to Hiccup's home, Gobber being there to make sure she actually returns home. Though as soon as she's inside and Gobber starts to return to the village Hiccup is already running around the house getting a few supplies and then running out the back door and into the forest, she had a dragon to find!

It took some time even while using a makeshift map that she created but eventually after a bit of wandering around Hiccup finally had a clue as to the right direction to go. There where a lot of decently sized fallen trees and there was no way that they would of fallen down without something hitting it. Not to mention the trench in the ground also helped that theory. The female viking would take a breath and put her notebook away before starting to work her way down. Though soon she saw what she was looking for and quickly ducked back behind a rock. Hiccup taking a few breaths before glancing back around and slowly heading over towards the downed dragon.

"Is it dead?" She'd mumble to herself before moving to touch the large lizard. Though it would suddenly shift and let out an annoyed groan causing the young teen to stumble back a step or two. She would glance over the form of the dragon before suddenly freezing up lightly when her eyes met the one of the dragon's eyes. Her heart would race a bit and she'd feel a bit of a tug before looking back to the downed form of the dragon. After looking it over she'd glance back at the dragon in the eye again before it seemed to just… give up. It let out a sad groan knowing that it was downed and couldn't do anything before just moving to lay there accepting what was most likely to come. The teen would shuffle lightly and glance back to where she came and then down at the dragon she'd let out a sigh before reaching into her bag.

"Gods, I'm go stupid." She would then move down and swiftly start to cut away at the ropes holding the dragon there. This wasn't right and both in her mind and in her heart something kept telling her that she needed to let this dragon go. So she did and finally cutting away another rope most would go limp around the dragon. However it would shift rapidly and Hiccup soon found herself pinned against the ground letting out a yelp of surprise. The teen would glance back up at the two eyes of the dragon and shuffle under its large leg her body starting to shiver in fear as tears reach her eyes. Her mind talking without realizing it.

"Oh- oh gods… I'm sorry I shot you down. I was just so excited to test my new invention. I didn't think about the fact it would hurt the dragons it ends up capturing. I- I won't make another one! I-I'll destroy the blueprints too so no one can make another!" The teen would then close her eyes and start to mumble on an on about how she wouldn't hurt another dragon again. The Night Fury meanwhile would just continue to stare down at the frightened human. The dragon twitching his ears a bit and sniffing at the pinned figure below him. This human was certainly different then all the other ones on this island. If it had been any other human upon this island then he wouldn't be alive at this very moment he was sure of that. The news that this female also created something to help shoot him down because she couldn't do so herself was surprising as well. It seems this human was stronger in their mind then with their body as well as letting their heart take control when the time seemed right. After some quick decisions the black dragon would let out a huff before licking over the human's face once and letting off the pin. Hiccup was of course terrified thinking that it was simply taste testing her. Yet when the pin was released and the dragon could be hear moving away she would open her eyes. The teen watches as the Night Fury suddenly flaps its wings and goes to fly away. Yet she could swear that something was wrong with the dragon's tail fin as it flew off.

Hiccup took her time gathering herself before getting to her feet. She took calming breaths and took her time to slow down and get off of adrenaline before moving to head back home. Though she felt that tug again in her heart, something was wrong with the dragon's tail. She would close her eyes and take a few breaths before letting out a sigh.

"Why do I keep making stupid decisions today?" The human would then rush off in the direction the dragon had gone. Already starting to hear what could only be described as annoyed and frustrated roars in the distance. Hiccup looks around as the roars sound really close and to her luck found a nearly hidden area behind a small opening in the rocks. Even with all her exploring of the island she didn't even know this was here! The inventor would slowly work her way down into what could best be described as a cove. The teen letting out a yelp and diving out of the way as a plasma bolt rushes past her head. When she goes to get back up though the girl quickly finds herself pushed back down the same night fury from before letting out a growl to her.

"H-hey there! Uhh… uh." She'd shuffle some and glance off to the side as the Fury's tail flicks into view a tear in one of the fins quite obvious. "I-if you d-don't eat me and I'll do my best to fix your tail." She glances up at the dragon a bit their eyes meeting again. The dragon eventually breaking off the eye contact with a grunt and moving off of the human letting out a blast of fire into a nearby rock. The Night Fury moves to lay down, the dragon flicking the damaged tail over to the human as they got up. Hiccup would slowly inch closer to that tear in the tail before kneeling down and setting her bag beside her. Hiccup would slowly rub her hand along it giving the tail a light inspection before reaching into her bag and pulling out a few things. A sharp needle and some string meant for stitches. The young teen would then slowly get to work on stitching that tear close together.

"Now don't think that you can fly right away! It needs to heal." She glances at the Fury but then shakes her head. "What am I saying, you most likely can't understand anything I'm saying anyway." Though the teen soon found a tail lightly smacking the top of her head and the dragon looking over at her with an annoyed look. She grumbles some and huffs. "Okay… maybe you can though you didn't have to hit me over it." The girl would then lightly rub a hand along that tail fin before moving to inspect the rest of the Fury, the dragon carefully watching the human girl. Not completely trusting of her just yet. Though the teen did pull out a few ointments made by the village healer to rub over some of the dragon's other wounds. Though she'd eventually start to put everything away and nod. However Hiccup soon finds herself letting out a surprised yelp as the dragon pounces upon her again. Though the more playful sounds it was letting out helped her keep calm… somewhat. She was still dealing with a dragon after all. She would place her hands upon the Fury's head and lightly push it away as it noses against and licks at her face.

"W-what h-hey… Eww stop that!" She'd let out displeased sounds though the warbling sounds the dragon made that sounded like laughing only caused the young teen to start to lightly giggle as well. All caution thrown to the wind at this point her hands moving to lightly rub the dragon's head as she looks him over. She really was lucky and at the same time she realized that everything her tribe thought they knew about dragons was wrong.

The dragon meanwhile continues to nose and mess with the small human for a time, doing his best to not get out of hand for some time before pulling back a bit and staring down at them. Hiccup meanwhile would continue to let out somewhat disgusted sounds at all the dragon slobber upon herself. This human was certainly special and the dragon of the night was thinking of some way to return the favor. She didn't have to let him go, or even help to heal him. The Night Fury would stare down at the human for a moment before focusing up some energy inside of himself. The dragon then moves to rip part of the human's clothes away and then press his foreleg against their skin. The energy he was building pouring into the human. Hiccup was annoyed at this sudden ripping of her clothes yet let out a light shiver when she felt that strange energy flow into her. The dragon would then warble some and lick the human before moving away and putting some space between the two of them. Hiccup meanwhile would just move to stand up and collect her things. It was surprisingly starting to get late even though it didn't feel like she had been out here that long.

"Well I'm gonna have to get going. I'll come back tomorrow with some fish! Once I figure out how to sneak it out of the village." The teen would then walk up to the dragon and rub his head for a moment and then quickly run off and work her way back home through the forest.

By the time that Hiccup had gotten back to the village the sun had set and most of the other vikings that weren't on guard duty would be either eating in the Great Hall or sleeping in their homes. Hiccup had decided that the best thing to do would be to head straight home. Due to it being as late as it is Hiccup would do her best to enter her home quietly and head straight upstairs. However her father calling out to her made her pause upon the stairs.

"Hiccup." Her father had a serious tone to his voice that could be either really good or really bad.

"Dad… uhh… I have to talk to you dad." Hiccup would slowly head back down the stairs as her father walked over towards her.  
"I need to speak with you too daughter." The two both take a breath and end up speaking at the same time.  
"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons. / I think it's time you learned to fight dragons." The two look at each other not understanding what the other one said.

"What? / What?" Stoick would shake his head and attempt to let his daughter speak first.  
"Uhhh, you go first." Hiccup however had plenty of respect for her father.  
"No no you can go first." Stoick seemed to be somewhat relieved in letting whatever this is out.

"Alright… you get your wish. Dragon Training, you start in the morning." Hiccup's eyes widen and she shakes her head a bit.

"Ohh man I should of gone first. Uhh, cause I was thinking you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings. But what about bread making vikings or some healer vikings…" Before Hiccup could continue her rant her father speaks up and a large axe is put into her arms.

"You'll need this." Hiccup however does her best to get the point across to her dad.

"But I don't want to fight dragons." Her father laughs thinking that Hiccup is making some sort of joke and the two go back and forth about how Hiccup will learn to kill dragons. Finally though the inventor relents and has to give into her dad's wants yet again. She was used to him never listening to what she had to say. At least she didn't have to hear about how disappointed he would be the entire time. Apparently most of the tribe was going out to search for the dragon nest again. She glances at the large axe her father handed her, first thing she's doing in the morning is making a weapon she could actually wield. That was something to worry about then, for now Hiccup would place the large axe out of the way and then head upstairs to get some sleep. However after falling asleep and being alone in her room. No one was able to notice the glow upon the teen's shoulders. The energy from the Night Fury leaving what looked like a tatoo upon the more slender teen's shoulder. Only time will tell what this could mean for the young Hiccup.


	2. Ch2 Some Dragon Training

AN: So, this chapter got ended a bit early mainly because it was a decent stopping point and I couldn't figure out how to continue off of it without starting a new chapter.

* * *

Ch2. Some Dragon Training

Sleep came easy to Hiccup last night despite what she would eventually have to face today. A dragon in a dragon training that she didn't want to even participate in. The young teen would let out a small yawn before moving to get out of bed the teen wandering down towards the bathroom in her home and working on getting enough water heated up for a bit later. The teen would then wander out towards the living room and glance at the large axe that her father wanted her to use.

"I would never be able to use that… why would dad ever think that I could use that effectively." The teen would shrug a small bit and give a bit of a shake with her head before wandering on over towards the small food store in her home. The teen pulling out something simple to snack on before heading back upstairs to make sure the water didn't get too hot.

It wasn't that much more of a wait till the water collected was at a comfortable temperature. The inventor removing the container with the water off of the fire that was heating it and moving off to the side. The teen would then quickly wander back towards her room to grab a new set of clothes to put on after she bathes. With everything set the teen would strip herself down of her old clothes and move them off to the side and grabbing some soap while she was at it. Hiccup also grabs a small clean piece of cloth as she heads back over towards the water. Though before she even begins to wash herself the young viking would stop.

"What is that?!" The teen would put the cloth down and move to inspect the shoulder that the dragon magic had left a visible tattoo like marking upon. She'd rub it a few times before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Great, is this the god's way of telling everyone I'm some sort of dragon lover or something? Just another thing I have to deal with I guess." She huffs in frustration before shaking her head and going about washing herself before the water would get cold.

After bathing and getting dressed the teen would then head out of her house and down towards the rest of the village. Hiccup deciding that a small walk through the village would be a good distraction and help her clear her head. She had a lot she had to deal with before it was too late today. Making or modifying a weapon for herself so she could actually defend herself in dragon training for one. No way was she going to go in there without something to defend herself with. A smaller hand axe perhaps… she really wasn't sure on what to make just yet. Perhaps she would be able decide after getting some food to eat. With that decided the teen would quickly make her way up towards the Great Hall to get some food into her stomach. She could get some work done at the forge when she was full.

With most of the village out on the raid to try and find the dragon's nest the Great Hall was quite empty. Finding some food to grab as well as a drink was quite easy. Finding a lone spot to sit was even easier, especially when no one wanted to be near you anyway. The teen eats down a nice filling of food reasonably quick before getting up from her seat and moving out of the hall. Now that she had some food in her stomach she wasn't as grumpy or really worried about the marking she had upon her shoulder. If it meant something she would most likely find out what soon enough anyway. The gods always had their reasons for things, if this marking even had anything to do with the gods. If anything it was most likely Loki playing some sort of trick upon her. It was the best she could come up with with no idea on how the marking got on her shoulder. She'd let out a sigh and shake her head. She could worry about that later. She had a weapon to create or modify, really depends on what kind of inspiration she gets.

Turns out having to constantly think about a tattoo that suddenly appears on your skin as well as the upcoming fight with a dragon would not keep one focused on coming up with good ideas. So the teen had to settle on modifying a smaller hand axe, though most of the larger vikings would consider it a throwing axe. Still it would do for the time being, at least until she came up with another idea for a weapon. Perhaps she'll get some inspiration from somewhere.

Soon enough though time had passed and Hiccup began to make her way towards the dragon arena where the training would take place. The Viking tribe always kept a few dragons locked up in the cages to use to train the next generation. Usually having one of each of the more common dragon races. Hiccup also made sure to get used to her weapon enough before just blindly heading in as well. Though this of course made her arrive last compared to all the other teens. Hiccup quietly following behind them all as they start to talk about something. The male twin speaking up first.

"I'm hoping for some serious burns!" The sister, Ruffnut, would speak next.

"I'm hoping for some mauling… like on my shoulder or lower back." Astrid would speak next, the most likely candidate out of all the female teens to be a real shield maiden.

"Yea it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Hiccup could only shake her head a bit and found herself speaking up without realizing it.

"Why would you want permanent harm to come to your body? Some burns or mauling if too much could permanently keep you from being able to help the village. The best thing is to do your best to avoid getting scarred for life. This way you'll always be ready to fight when needed. If you're stuck bedridden you can't do that." All of the other teens had looked back to glance at Hiccup. Tuffnut deciding to speak up.

"Oh great, who let her in?" Most of other teens would smirk some though before the teasing could continue to get worse in any way Gobber wanders on over and speaks up loudly for everyone to hear.

"Let's get started!" He glances at all the recruits. "Now keep in mind. The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Snotlout decides to speak up.

"Yea well… with Hiccup being so weak she could never manage to kill a dragon soo… will that disqualify her or?" Once again most of the teens smirk and laugh, those teens being the twins and Snotlout. Astrid seemed to be more annoyed and tired of all the useless teasing and banter. Fishlegs seemed neutral but smiled and nodded with the other three trying to fit in and not be the target for teasing it seems. All the teen turn back around and walk deeper into the arena. The male twin speaking up.

"So could I transfer into the class with the cool vikings." Of course his question was ignored and it was more meant to tease at Hiccup if anything. Gobber would wander on over and put and arm around his apprentice and lead them deeper into the arena.

"Hey don't worry you're small and you're weak. That will make you less of a target!" Of course these words didn't really make Hiccup feel all that better about herself. "They will see you as weak or insane and go after some of the more viking like teens instead." He then pats Hiccups shoulder and lets her go after lining her up with the rest of the recruits. The older viking then going on to explain all of the more basic dragons that all the teens will be fighting. Hiccup of course didn't really pay much attention just kinda standing around and pretending to pay attention. However when Snotlout started to panic and she saw Gobber reach for one of the leavers to let a dragon out, Hiccup bolted out of line and moved to grab a nearby shield. They were scattered around the arena so today's lesson had to deal with them in some way. All of the other teens running around aimlessly as the dragon rammed out of it's cage.

"Today's lesson is about survival if you get blasted then you're 'dead'!" The dragon being a Gronckle now that Hiccup got a good look at it. "Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need!?" Hiccup would just shake her head and remain quiet though Fishlegs spoke up, not really saying anything that would help anyone.

"Uhh… plus five speed?" Hiccup would just groan internally but keep her focus on the brown dragon. Astrid however called out for everyone after glancing around noticing all the shields as well as Hiccup already having one.

"A shield!" Gobber would then confirm that's what he was getting at.

"A shield go!" All the other teens would scatter and work on getting a shield into their hands. Hiccup having to roll now and again as the Gronckle tried to ram into her. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you have to pick between a sword or a shield, take the shield." The Gronckle would then find a new target to chase after, that being Fishlegs. Hiccup however could already hear the twins yelling at one another. As she glanced over for a second they seemed to be fighting over a shield with plenty of other ones around them. The two twins bantering back and forth about the shield being there and that there's plenty of other shields to pick from. Tuffnut eventually picks up the shield from her brother's grip and slams it down atop of his head some. The two then fight over it once more not noticing the flaming rock as it slams perfectly into the shield knocking it out of their hands. The force of the blast cause them both to spin a bit and fall to the ground a bit in a daze after they slammed into it. Gobber calling out to the two of them.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out!" The two teens would groan lightly taking a second to understand before moving out of the way. The fight goes on for a little bit before Gobber speaks up to give out some hints again. "Now then your shields are good for another thing… noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." All the teens would then start to lightly smack their weapons upon their shields to make a ton of noise. The Gronckle seemingly getting a bit unfocused and confused. Of course after doing this and getting enough space the teens stop smacking their weapons on the dragon.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" Snotlout would call out in more of a question not really knowing the answer.

"Uhh five?" Fishlegs however would stop in place in the battle and raise his shield hand as if in a classroom speaking out loudly.

"No, six!" Gobber would then speak up to confirm this.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" Fishlegs would nod and go to speak up again but the Gronckle's magma rocks slam into his shield and destroy it. Fishlegs lets out a scream and drops his weapon running off. Gobber calling out his name for everyone to know that he's out. Of course the blast had almost hit Hiccup as well as she took cover for a second. Of course as soon as she moves to leave a blast smacks right by her yet again causing her to retreat for cover again before moving out when the Gronckle's attention goes elsewhere. As Hiccup leaves her temporary hiding spot she notices the Gronckle put its attention towards Astrid and Snotlout. The male seemingly attempting to flirt with Astrid instead of focusing on dealing with the dragon. It only ended in disaster. Astrid paying no attention at all to him simply rolls out of the way from an incoming magma ball which then slams directly into Snotlout's shield. The male teen crying out in surprise as he's blasted to the ground. Gobber calling out that he's out. Astrid's roll places her right next to Hiccup.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" Astrid however would just roll her eyes somewhat before speaking back.

"Nope, just you." Instead of rolling away from Hiccup she rolls right in front of the inventor stopping them from making any sort of move. The other female would even lightly smack their shield against Hiccup's own. The skinny female letting out a cry and just barely managing to get that shield up in time. The force of deflecting the magma bolt caused Hiccup to lose her grip upon that shield and she moves to chase after it. Though upon seeing that it was pointless she would swiftly spin around only to find the Gronckle right in front of her and knocking her back against the wall of the arena. The younger teen could only watch that fire build up in that open jaw and she'd just close her eyes expecting to get blasted. Much to Hiccup's luck however Gobber had rushed on over and yanked the dragon to the side causing the magma blast to miss. Hiccup would then remain there taking in a few calming breaths before moving to get up Gobber coming back over to assist after forcing the dragon back into its cage.

"Now remember! A dragon will always, always go for the kill!" Hiccup however already knew how untrue this statement was dragons didn't always go for the kill as she experienced yesterday. She would do her best to keep a neutral face and go to collect her axe quietly before heading on home to rest a little bit after nearly having her head blasted off. She still had to go down to the docks later and somehow sneak out a basket of fish… though no one really pays any attention to her anyway. Perhaps it would be easier then she thinks. She'll figure it out when the time comes, for now though time to nap.


End file.
